


Once upon a snowy night...

by Xenblade



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 14:37:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8804725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenblade/pseuds/Xenblade
Summary: Just a short conversation the Batman has with a potential person-of-interest in Gotham City.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The following is a little fanfic for my Original Character. The events are non-canon of course.

Tiran strolled down the sidewalk deciding to enjoy the night air for once, now that it was colder. He watched the snow fall from above in it's lazy patterns and sighed softly, watching the cloud of his breath appear and vanish just as quickly. Sometimes it was nice just to enjoy a little alone time.

His feet found their way to the park and the paved paths therein among the former greenery. The festive lights in the trees was a nice touch to the ambiance of the place. An ambiance that was ruined by a single, slightly grating voice from a shadow behind him. "We need to talk Mister Solfae."

"Figured this day'd come sooner or later." Tiran sighed, not bothering to take his hands out of his trench coat pockets. He'd turn slowly to regard the shadowy areas and looked directly to the Batman. " Go on then, I've got enough drama in my own family, don't need any out here with strangers."

"Strange to say that when you and Bane wrecked a bank not three months ago. " Batman retorted.

The only reaction Tiran had was something between a grimace and a sneer. He knew that fight would probably be the one thing to bring him trouble.

"They didn't find any money missing so I'm not here about that. But what I find even more interesting is that you were able to stand toe to toe with Bane. Trading punches with him is no mean feat, given the only one to do so wears tights, and a cape and works in Metropolis."

That elicited a fanged grin from Tiran along with a chuckle. "I'll take that compliment, thank ya." 

"Just who are you Tiran Solfae? I know you run a club that's catering to the rich and poor alike, that's starting to rival even the Iceberg Lounge in customer clientel. And that the area around your 'home' has some of the most sophisticated technology seen outside of WayneTech or Star Labs. If you're here to cause trouble, I can and WILL stop you." Batman's eyes squinted but he kept a neutral stance close to the cover of darkness and the tree next to him.

Tiran chuckled and pulled his right hand out to idly scratch his nose. "Sounds like ya done yer homework man. I'll let that little threat at the end slide seein' as I'm in a damn good mood tonight." He shrugged with a smile. "You know who I am: Tiran Solfae. And I'm sure you've guessed and gone through dusty records and school photos ta know I ain't from the cozy suburbs'a Gotham." the smile faded and his demeanor was deadly serious. Enough to warrant Batman's hands to go near his utility belt.

"I'm a refugee. My family and I. Y'see, we fled a threat that's un-fightable. S'like me handin' you a dixie cup with some water and tellin' you go make the sun a lil' less hot. As a whole: We just wanna live our lives. Me personally? I wanna raise my six kids n' give them a hopeful future. I wanna love my wife into our old age. I wanna start a business and do some good with what I got. Have a legacy man."

"What were you even fleeing from and where?" Batman was still quite suspicious of Tiran's real intent.

"As to where, in another dimension that's cut off from this one. Another universe if ya will. As ta who, that's none'a yer concern, and if you so much as bring it up in mine or my family's presence again, there'll be hell to pay." He took a deep breath held his palms out and exhaled slowly "It's pesonal, and...still very much a touchy subject." Tiran ran a hand through his hair with another slow inhale/exhale. "As fer the AA, that's just fun. I don't sell any drugs or nothin', just fightin', gamblin', and maybe some dirty dancin'." He grinned.

"Some of which is illegal." Batman cleared his throat.

"Ya mean like breakin' inta other people's homes, breakin' bones and yer vigilanteeism as a whole? Ch'yeah, whatever ya say kettle." Tiran folded his arms over his chest and sighed. 

" You know you can't bring alien technology here and use it for your own gain." Batman stepped out of the shadows now to stand before Tiran. They were roughly even in height, if favoring Batman a little.

"Oh, ya mean like yer buddy boy in blue over in Metropolis? The guy's probably helped Star Labs become what it is today with the shite he's bringin' in from space! Yer not the only one keepin' track'a things from various video feeds, secured or unsecured. I don't wanna hear ya preachin' on about this or that when you and yer buddy're doin' the same thing! " Tiran frowned

"I seen plenty'a yer types, spoutin' their do as I say not as I do tripe and it's one of the quickest ways ta piss me off is what it is!" Tiran threw an arm out to one side, brows furrowed in an angry scowl.

"Both myself and Superman use our tools and abilities for the betterment of our cities and world. What do you use yours for? Your own selfish desires?" Batman folded his arms.

"No. I use'm to keep me and mine fuckin' safe from YOU and YERS. I could'a robbed twenty banks, could've blown up the city, could'a done so much shite before you even picked up yer damn mornin' newspaper but I haven't. Y'know why ya winged fucker? It's cuz I'd rather live my own little life withou' havin' ta worry about some arse hat sweepin' in and messin' shite up for me or my family on some self-proclaimed justice high. Yeah, I fought Bane. Y'know why? Cuz he could take it and the fucker needed to be shown there's some people in this world who'll knock his fuckin' teeth in so he better watch who he fuckin' robs!"

"So you have all of this equipment and abilities to become a superhero, someone to protect others and you don't? You let it go to waste? What if the Scarecrow walked into your bar right after fear-gassing innocents? Would you even care that innocent people were hurt while you're serving him dinner and a show?" 

Tiran pinched the bridge of his nose and shut his eyes with a sigh. " Superheroing is about tha LAST thing I wanna do. Shit's a thankless job and sooner or later yer workin' for the government. I've read comics y'know. And as for the other shite, I don't care about that. Ain't got a beef with Crane or Nygma, or any'a them. If they give me a reason ta dislike'm I'll take it up then. Until then, it's fair game. Except the Joker...fuck that guy."

"Oh? And what makes the Joker the exception to your rules?" Batman was starting to get a little hot under the collar himself.

"Cuz, everyone's got a gimmick but him. Crane, s'doin' sciency shit for research into fear an' shite and what his endgame is, I dunno. That Dr.Fries guy sounds like any crimes he commit are related to those that put him in this situation or to further his research ta help his wife. Nygma...I dunno about him, but he seems alright when not around you. But the Joker's just a sick bastard that likes hurtin' others for the hell of it." 

"Here's the end deal Batman: I want to live my life, raise my kids, and love my wife. That's it. I don't wanna go robbin' banks when I'm tryin' to legit go into business and no, the tech isn't alien, it's all done here on Earth, it's just that I've got the know-how. Now, unless you plan on writing me a check for my company start-up funds, then this conversation's done." Tiran stuffed his hands back into his pockets and began to walk back home. "Thanks for ruining my mood bat-butt." was all he could say before semi-pouty murmurings were uttered in his sullen walk home.

Batman watched him go and rubbed his chin. He seemed earnest about wanting to be left alone, but the level of technology displayed in the cameras around his home and the arm weapon in the fight with Bane was too much not to keep a close eye on.


End file.
